


Here’s to My Bloody Valentine…!

by iZombi



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By, M/M, Mini AU story, a reader insert so that, and the 2nd chapter has, the music video, this story is a gift for a friend, where the PW boys are vampires, you can enjoy yourself in this story, “Killers with the cross”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: This is a story about a human who goes to visit their vampiric family, the vamily, during the night of Valentine’s day to drop off some gifts…- - -Please note:CHAPTER 1 is for a friend, CHAPTER 2 has the reader insert!
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Attila Dorn (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1; For my friend Cam...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> As I stated before, this story was originally intended to have a reader only but as I wrote it I decided to include my friend in this, so this story has 2 chapters.
> 
> CHAPTER 1 is for my friend and CHAPTER 2 is for you the community to enjoy as it has a reader inserted, reader is gender-neutral and has no pronouns so everyone can feel included!

Cam sighed as she rapped her knuckles against the giant ivory doors of the ancient Victorian mansion, she could hear the knocks echo all throughout, as though the mansion were abandoned, much like a cave…

It didn’t surprise her when the doors in front of her seemingly opened on their own as if an invisible force was allowing her passage into the massive abode of her vampiric friends…

_That’s right!_

Cam, a human girl, friends with immortal blood-sucking leeches,

One would think that she would’ve been devoured the moment that the eldest vampire of the bunch saw them, but unsurprisingly! She wasn’t!

Instead, when the elder saw her he was instantly reminded of his long-forgotten past as a father and decided to adopt the strange girl into his family,

Sadly though, Cam did not live with them as she was a student and had to attend classes and she had her own family fretting over her, but, she was welcome to stay for the night if she so chose to,

Cam sighed as she stepped inside the mansion, currently, she held with her two massive bags, one filled with blood bags that she got donated to her from the hospital via a friend,

And the other was five bouquets of plastic flowers she bought from a flower shop in town,

Cam walked over to where the living area was and placed the bags down, dusting your hands off you sighed and fixed her shirt, making herself as presentable as you could,

“ _Freya_ …” you called out to the spirit of the Victorian mansion, you didn’t know its name so you had given it one since it was by far the most active spirit in the mansion, it was what helped open the gates to the property and front door for you,

“Go wake the boys, alright? I need to…” you sighed, as your hair invaded your face, “I need to fix my hair, please?” she asked, and felt as a gust of wind blew by her, indicating that the spirit had heard her plea,

As she fixed her hair, Cam heard five loud thuds, indicating that the spirit had thrown the coffin lids of the vampires open by force making them bang against the wall on purpose, waking them in the process,

Cam chuckled softly to herself as she heard them groan as they all woke up,

She looked at herself in her phone’s camera, making sure she looked good, as she had donned on some classic Victorian clothes that made her look absolutely fabulous and had put on some light makeup, mostly eyeliner, to complement the look,

When Cam felt the same gust of wind hit her again she chuckled, “Thank you, Freya, although, next time be a bit gentler with the lads, please…?”

Cam heard a soft disembodied voice reply with a quick ‘ _no’_ that sent a chill up her spine but it made her laugh regardless,

“Alright, alright…” she replies to the spirit and receives no further interaction from it,

Cam got up from her seat and grabbed both bags, she walked towards a set of stairs, one of which would take her down to the dungeon of the mansion, where her friends lived in their own rooms with their coffins,

Cam walked for a bit until she approached the first room, gently she rapped her knuckles on the elder vampire’s door, “ _Patre_ Attila?” she called out, voice ever so gentle,

She stood there in silence as she heard footsteps approach the door and watched as the doorknob turned, the door opening,

A tired elder vampire greeted her, “ _Salve, mi formosa filiae_ …”

“Hello, my beautiful daughter…”

he greeted her,

“Good night to you too…” she gave him a smile,

Attila noticed the bags she held and raised an eyebrow, “Ah, what are those?” he asked her, pointing to them, “Do you need help?” he offered his hands to her,

“Oh yes, please-“ she said as she handed him one of the bags, she stepped forth into his room and watched as Attila set the bag down when a glimpse of red caught his attention,

“What is-?” before he could finish, Cam pulled out a blood bag and handed him it along with a bouquet of flowers, “Happy saint valentine’s day, _Patre_ …” she smiled warmly at him,

If Attila’s heart still beat within him, it would be racing at the adorable gesture he had been presented to by his adopted daughter,

“I- O-…A-Ah this is wonderful, thank you _filia mea…”_

“…my beloved daughter…”

He smiled wide as he took the gifts and gently set them aside on his desk, pulling her in for a cold, yet warm, and loving embrace,

“Here-“ he said as he pulled away from the hug and pulls out a chocolate bar from one of the drawers of his desk, “-I’ve heard that humans adore chocolate, a shame I cannot indulge in such delicacies… but I went into town yesterday and got you the best and most expensive one there was, I’ve heard it’s quite good actually…” 

He hands it to her, and Cam’s eyes widen in surprise, she takes the gift regardless,

“I- Y-You _really_ didn’t have to…” you said to him, completely taken by surprise,

Attila chuckles as he pats her head lovingly, “Afraid to say that I _had to_ my dear _filiae…”_

He examines the flowers and notices fairly quickly that their false, “Ah… they’re not real? How come…?” he asks,

“I didn’t want them to die on you, so I decided to go with fakes that way their beauty will forever be immortalized, kind of like you…” she noted with a giggle,

Attila smiles back and nodded, “Then these will come in handy to use as decorations for my gargoyle statues…” he mentions as he sets the bouquet aside,

“May I ask where you got them from?” he asks,

“Ah, they’re from a flower shop I got from downtown, owned by a lovely girl named Sol, she’s a gardener and she also hand makes her own fake flowers for sale too…” she noted,

Attila nodded, “Ah… I see… I should probably pass by there and purchase some plants for the garden then…” he absentmindedly comments,

“A- which reminds me- the doctor? Your friend? How are they?” he asks Cam,

“Oh, Galen? They’re fine, they say “Hi” as per usual…” Cam says with a smile,

Attila nods, “Well that’s good, ah go check on the others, I’m sure they’re all waiting for you my dear…” he instructs to Cam as he hands her back her bags and opens her the door of his room,

Cam nods, “Gotcha” and she left, heading over to the next room,

As she knocks on it, the door swings open, and behind It reveals a short and lanky vampire, “Good night Falk” Cam says with a smile on their lips,

He smiles back, “Bonum nocte…”

“Good night…”

He cocks his head to the side, “What’re those bags for?” he asks you, as he watches you set them down and pull out another bouquet and a blood bag, handing them to him,

“Happy Valentine’s Day” you cheered with a smile,

And Falk chuckled as he took both gifts, “Thank you, my dear…” he walked inside his room for a moment and set them on his coffin lid before turning back to you,

He gently grabbed your hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, “I will cherish your beautiful gifts…” he compliments and she laughs,

“I’m glad you like them…”

Falk pulls away with a smile as he turns to go back inside his room and quickly rummages through some of his stuff until he pulls out a small pink box, it has the label of a brand she’s heard of,

“What’s that?” Cam asks

“Perfume, as I’ve heard others call it… It’s supposed to smell like roses and murumuru butter… a deliciously sweet scent, like _you_ …” he smiled, handing the box to you, Cam blushed as she took it,

“Th-Thank you Falk…” she stuttered and Falk chuckled,

“Not a problem…” he said, and she watched him close his door, perhaps he was still tired and wanted his privacy,

Cam nodded and made her way over to the next room, as she knocked on it, she then heard the knob turn and she held onto the gifts for the next individual,

When the door opened, she was pleasantly surprised to find Matthew beat her to it first,

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cam…” he smiled as he handed her a purple candle, it smelled of lavender,

She smiled and took it, handing him his gifts, “Same to you Matthew…” she spoke with a smile on her lips,

“Oh? I wasn’t expecting any gifts in return…?” he said, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity,

“Yeah? Well suck it up-“ she teased, “As my friend, you are hereby under the law that you receive gifts too!” she giggled,

Matthew grinned, “Alright, fair point… off to see my brother and Roel?” he asked, and you nodded, “Ok! Have fun!” was all he said as he too closed his door,

Cam walked off until she found Charle’s room and then knocked on his door and waited for them to approach and open the door,

When he greeted her, he raised his eyebrows at the gifts and awkwardly took them, uttering a small _“Thank you”_ in response,

She knew how awkward Charles can be when he receives gifts, but she didn’t mind it at all…

“Uh- H-Here…” he said as he handed her a book, “You said you wanted to read this, right? I bought it for you…” he comments,

She smiles and takes it, “Thank you, Charles, this is lovely!” and she watched him nod and awkwardly sink back into his room,

She knew that he appreciated the gesture, he was just awkward with showing it and expressing himself,

Nevertheless, Cam walked on to the last room, Roel’s, and knocked on the door,

“ _Come in!”_ he shouted and you did, stepping forth and she found Roel finishing writing something down before folding it and placing it in something that he hid behind his back,

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment on it, “Happy Valentine’s Day big guy!” you called out gleefully to him,

Roel smiled and took your gifts and he handed you his gift, “Remember how you introduced me to clay making?” He asks her,

She nods, “Yeah?”

“Well, I made that clay mug for you! I hope you like it, because it took me a while to make…” he says, rubbing the back of his neck,

She smiles and looks down at the mug, examining it closely, engraved on it, it reads: “To the world’s best little sister” and Cam swears she feels her heart explode inside of her chest,

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” she exclaims and wraps her arms around Roel’s neck,

He chuckled and hugs her back, “Glad you like it, _soror…!”_ he smiles and pulls away from the hug, “Well then isn’t it late for you? You should be at home, don’t want your folks worrying about you…”

Cam nods, “You’ve got a fair point… you and the boys enjoy yourselves alright? I’ll see you tomorrow night…” she says with a smile before she leaves him be.

As Cam makes her way out of the massive Victorian mansion she turns around and gives it one final look,

“Happy Valentine’s Day Freya…” she whispers to the wind, before smiling and walking off back home into the night.


	2. Part 2; READER insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Vampire!Powerwolf x Reader insert story

You sighed as you rapped them knuckles against the giant ivory doors of the ancient Victorian mansion, you could hear the knocks echo all throughout, as though the mansion were abandoned, much like a cave…

It didn’t surprise them when the doors in front of them seemingly opened on their own as if an invisible force was allowing them passage into the massive abode of their vampiric friends…

_That’s right!_

You, a human, friends with immortal blood-sucking leeches,

One would think that you would’ve been devoured the moment that the eldest vampire of the bunch saw them, but unsurprisingly! You weren’t!

Instead, when the elder saw them he was instantly reminded of his long-forgotten past as a father and decided to adopt the strange girl into his family,

Sadly though, You did not live with them as you were a student and had to attend classes and you had their own family fretting over them, but, you were welcome to stay for the night if you so choose to,

You sighed as you stepped inside the mansion, currently, you held with the two massive bags, one filled with blood bags that you got donated to them from the hospital via a friend,

And the other, were five bouquets of plastic flowers you bought from a flower shop in town,

You walked over to where the living area was and placed the bags down, dusting your hands off you sighed and fixed the shirt, making yourself as presentable as you could,

“ _Freya_ …” you called out to the spirit of the Victorian mansion, you didn’t know its name so you had given it one since it was by far the most active spirit in the mansion, it was what helped open the gates to the property and front door for you,

“Go wake the boys, alright? I need to…” you sighed, as your hair invaded your face, “I need to fix my hair, please?” you asked, and felt as a gust of wind blew by them, indicating that the spirit had heard them plea,

As you fixed them hair, You heard five loud thuds, indicating that the spirit had thrown the coffin lids of the vampires open by force making them bang against the wall on purpose, waking them in the process,

You chuckled softly to yourself as you heard them groan as they all woke up,

You looked at yourself in the phone’s camera, making sure you looked good, as you had donned on some classic Victorian clothes that made them look absolutely fabulous and had put on some light makeup, mostly eyeliner, to complement the look,

When You felt the same gust of wind hit them again you chuckled, “Thank you, Freya, although, next time be a bit gentler with the lads, please…?”

You heard a soft disembodied voice reply with a quick ‘ _no’_ that sent a chill up the spine but it made them laugh regardless,

“Alright, alright…” you replied to the spirit and receives no further interaction from it,

You got up from the seat and grabbed both bags, you walked towards a set of stairs, one of which would take them down to the dungeon of the mansion, where your friends lived in their own rooms with their coffins,

You walked for a bit until you approached the first room, gently you rapped them knuckles on the elder vampire’s door, “ _Patre_ Attila?” you called out, voice ever so gentle,

You stood there in silence as you heard footsteps approach the door and watched as the doorknob turned, the door opening,

A tired elder vampire greeted them, “ _Salve, mi formosa filiae_ …”

“Hello, my beautiful daughter…”

he greeted them,

“Good night to you too…” you gave him a smile,

Attila noticed the bags you held and raised an eyebrow, “Ah, what are those?” he asked them, pointing to them, “Do you need help?” he offered his hands to them,

“Oh yes, please-“ you said as you handed him one of the bags, you stepped forth into his room and watched as Attila set the bag down when a glimpse of red caught his attention,

“What is-?” before he could finish, you pulled out a blood bag and handed him it along with a bouquet of flowers, “Happy saint valentine’s day, _Patre_ …” you smiled warmly to him,

If Attila’s heart still beat within him, it would be racing at the adorable gesture he had been presented to by his adopted daughter,

“I- O-…A-Ah this is wonderful, thank you _filia mea…”_

“…my beloved daughter…”

He smiled wide as he took the gifts and gently set them aside on his desk, pulling them in for a cold, yet warm, and loving embrace,

“Theme-“ he said as he pulled away from the hug and pulls out a chocolate bar from one of the drawers of his desk, “-I’ve heard that humans adore chocolate, a shame I cannot indulge in such delicacies… but I went into town yesterday and got you the best and most expensive one there was, I’ve heard it’s quite good actually…” 

He hands it to them, and your eyes widened in surprise, you take the gift regardless,

“I- Y-You _really_ didn’t have to…” you said to him, completely taken by surprise,

Attila chuckles as he puts them head lovingly, “Afraid to say that I _had to_ my dear _filiae…”_

He examines the flowers and notices fairly quickly that their false, “Ah… they’re not real? How come…?” he asks,

“I didn’t want them to die on you, so I decided to go with fakes that way their beauty will forever be immortalized, kind of like you…” you noted with a giggle,

Attila smiles back and nodded, “Then these will come in handy to use as decorations for my gargoyle statues…” he mentions as he sets the bouquet aside,

“May I ask where you got them from?” he asks,

“Ah, they’re from a flower shop I got from downtown, owned by a lovely girl named Sol, she’s a gardener and you also hand makes them own fake flowers for sale too…” you noted,

Attila nodded, “Ah… I see… I should probably pass by there and purchase some plants for the garden then…” he absentmindedly comments,

“A- which reminds me- the doctor? Your friend? How are they?” he asks You,

“Oh Galen? They’re fine, they say “Hi” as per usual…” You say with a smile,

Attila nods, “Well that’s good, ah go check on the others, I’m sure they’re all waiting for you my dear…” he instructs You as he hands them back them bags and opens them the door of his room,

You nod, “Gotcha” and you left, heading over to the next room,

As you knock on it, the door swings open, and behind It reveals a short and lanky vampire, “Good night Falk” You says with a smile on their lips,

He smiles back, “Bonum nocte…”

“Good night…”

He cocks his head to the side, “What’re those bags for?” he asks you, as he watches you set them down and pull out a bouquet and a blood bag, handing them to him,

“Happy Valentine’s Day” you cheered with a smile,

And Falk chuckled as he took both gifts, “Thank you my dear…” he walked inside his room for a moment and set them on his coffin lid before turning back to you,

He gently grabbed your hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, “I will cherish your beautiful gifts…” he compliments and you laugh,

“I’m glad you like them…”

Falk pulls away with a smile as he turns to go back inside his room and quickly rummages through some of his stuff until he pulls out a small pink box, it has the label of a brand you heard of,

“What’s that?” You ask

“Perfume, as I’ve heard other’s call it… It’s supposed to smell like roses and murumuru butter… a deliciously sweet scent, like _you_ …” he smiled, handing the box to you, you blushed as you took it,

“Th-Thank you Falk…” you stuttered and Falk chuckled,

“Not a problem…” he said, and you watched him close his door, perhaps he was still tired and wanted his privacy,

You nodded and made them way over to the next room, as you knocked on it, you then heard the knob turn and you held onto the gifts for the next individual,

When the door opened, you were pleasantly surprised to find Matthew beat them to it first,

“Happy Valentine’s Day, You…” he smiled as he handed them a purple candle, it smelled of lavender,

You smiled and took it, handing him his gifts, “Same to you Matthew…” you spoke with a smile on your lips,

“Oh? I wasn’t expecting any gifts in return…?” he said, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity,

“Yeah? Well suck it up-“ you teased, “As my friend, you are hereby under the law that you receive gifts too!” you giggled,

Matthew grinned, “Alright, fair point… off to see my brother and Roel?” he asked, and you nodded, “Ok! Have fun!” was all he said as he too closed his door,

You walked off until you found Charles’s room and then knocked on his door and waited for them to approach and open the door,

When he greeted them, he raised his eyebrows at the gifts and awkwardly took them, uttering a small _“Thank you”_ in response,

You knew how awkward Charles can be when he receives gifts, but you didn’t mind it at all…

“Uh- H-Theme…” he said as he handed them a book, “You said you wanted to read this, right? I bought it for you…” he comments,

You smile and takes it, “Thank you Charles, this is lovely!” and you watched his nod and awkwardly sink back into his room,

You knew that he appreciated the gesture, he was just awkward with showing it and expressing himself,

Nevertheless, You walked on to the last room, Roel’s, and knocked on the door,

“ _Come in!”_ he shouted and you did, stepping forth and you found Roel finishing writing something down before folding it and placing it in something that he hid behind his back,

You raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment on it, “Happy Valentine’s Day big guy!” you called out gleefully to him,

Roel smiled and took your gifts and he handed you his gift, “Remember how you introduced me to clay making?” He asks them,

You nod, “Yeah?”

“Well I made that clay mug for you! I hope you like it, because it took me a while to make…” he says, rubbing the back of his neck,

You smile and looks down at the mug, examining it closely, engraved on it, it reads: “To the world’s best little sister” and You swears you feels them heart explode inside of them chest,

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” you exclaim and wraps your arms around Roel’s neck,

He chuckled and hugs them back, “Glad you like it, _soror…!”_ he smiles and pulls away from the hug, “Well then isn’t it late for you? You should be at home, don’t want your folks worrying about you…”

You nod, “You’ve got a fair point… you and the boys enjoy yourselves alright? I’ll see you tomorrow night…” you say with a smile before you leave him be.

As You makes your way out of the massive Victorian mansion you turn around and gives it one final look,

“Happy Valentine’s Day Freya…” you whisper to the wind, before smiling and walking off back home into the night.


End file.
